HUN IS HUNGRY!
by BattleShell
Summary: Funny fic! Rated PG-13 for language. My first fic!


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS STUFF! And this is my first fanfic. So don't be mean, please.

HUN IS HUNGRY!

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" The Shredder called.

"Yes, Master?" He asked.

"Prepare my lunch!" He ordered.

"Right master!" Hun replied.

Hun goes to the kitchen and 40 minutes later he comes back to the trone room.

"What do you want for lunch master?" He askes with a stupid look on his face.

"WHAT!?!??" The Shredder cried. "YOU IDIOT! 40 MINUTES ALREADY PASSED! I WANT MY LUNCH! I WANT MY LUNCH! I WANT MY LUNCH! I WANT MY LUNCH."

BBUUUUUUAAAAHHHH! I WANT MY LUNCH! I WANT MY LUNCH!" The Shredder cried like a baby.

"Okay! Okay!" Hun obeyed upset.

Hun runs to the kitchen imediately and makes 50 ham, tomato and cheese sandwiches.

"I just hope he likes it." He sighed.

Hun gets back to the trone room where The Shredder was still crying like a baby.

"I WANT MY LUNCH! I WANT MY LUNCH!" He continued.

"Here ya go!" Gives him the sandwiches.

"SANDWICHES! OH BOY! YUMMY!" Talking like a 5 year old child.

The Shredder starts eating the sandwiches and finnishes an hour later.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPP!"

"Can I lunch now, master?" He asked.

"YES, GO!" He shouted.

Hun goes to the kitchen again and makes a ham sandwich for him.

"mmmm....not bad at all." He said to himself satisfied.

Suddenly Hun grows 2 feet.

"HUH?! WHAT THE...?"

Then starts to grow more and more and more and more and MORE untill he gets 150 feet tall!

"HUN IS HUNGRY!" He cries.

Hun starts to eat the New York City buildings, cars and people and grows more 10 feet.

"FOOD! FOOD! ME NEED FOOD! HUN WANNA FOOD!"

In the turtles lair, they are watching a Godzilla movie.

"C'MON GODZILLA! EAT'EM! EAT 'EM! EAT 'EM!" Raph yelled to the TV.

"Chill out, bro." Mikey advised giving him a weird look.

Suddenly the lair starts to shake like it was an 8 ritcher earthquake.

"WH-Ha-Ha-hah-ha-ha-há-t-t-t-t-tw-a-w-w-w-w-a-a-a-s-s-s-s-s-s-th-a-at?" Leo asked all shaked.

"I-d-o-n-n-n-n-t-t-t-k-n-n-n-n-o-w-w-w-a-a-a-e-arth-Qua-ke?" Don answered.

"HUN'S HUNGRY!" Hun shouted so loud that everybody in New York City heard.

"Did ya guys heard that?" Raph asked admired.

"Yeah! I heard Hun' hungry." Mikey replied.

"THEN WE GOT TO STOP HIM!" Leo ordered.

"RIGHT!" Don agreed.

Back at the surface:

"PIZZERIA!" Hut shouted while he started to eat the building.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!" A pizzeria employee screamed, and tried to runaway; but he didn't make it. Hun grabed him and ate him!

"MORE FOOD! MORE FOOD! MORE FOOD!" He shouted.

Hun grows more 7 feet and he's still hungry!

"YIKES!" Mikey cried scared.

"LET'S GET HIM!" Raph yelled angry.

"Y'know?" Mikey said scared. "I think this ain't such a good id..." Mikey is interrupted by Raph who grabs him and throws him at Hun's legs.

"Ya first Mikey!" He said with a mocking tone.

"YIIIIIIKEEEEESS!" Mikey cries again, and he gets more scared when he looks up at Hun. Hun looks down at Mikey with na evil smile and starts to laugh evily.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S YOUR DOOM, TURTLE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mikey starts running around screaming like a girl.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE'S GONNA KILL MIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mikey is so frightned that his intestines start to work out.

Oh! Oh! I think I need to... "He warned"

"RUN AWAY!" Don yelled to his brothers in panic.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Raph screamed panicly.

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAHH!" Leo cried.

They run away and Mikey's intestines finnish their job.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YUUUCK! IT SMELLS!" Hun cried, and imediatly faints, because it smelled so bad.

"WHOA! HE'S DEAD!" Mikey cried in horror.

"OH MY GOD! HE KILLED HUN!" Don cried in shock..

"YA MOTHER FUCK...." Raph swears angrily at Mikey. "Wait! I mean YA BASTARD!" He corrects.

"But Hun is, I mean WAS our enemy. You should be happy." Leo warned Raph.

"Oh yeah. Ya're right." Raph admited.

"It still smells." Mikey said.

"YA GONNA CLEAN THAT SHIT! AND NOW!" Raph ordered very mad at Mikey.

"OKAY! ALRIGHT!" Mikey obeyed angry.

Mikey cleaned the mess he done, and then he returned home.

THE END 

???: WAITA MINUT! WHAT ABOUT SHREDDER?

Author: Who said that?

Reader: A READER! YA GONNA TELL ME OR WHAT?

Author: Sure. If I have to...

The Shredder goes to the trone room and sees that the walls are destroyed.

"HUN! HUN! HUN! HUN! HUN! HUN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" He called mad. He pauses a few seconds and then he sais very, very, very, very, very, very mad: "Who the hell threw a party and didn't invite ME?I AM THEIR MASTER! THEY MUST RESPECT ME DAMMIT! THEY SHOULD'VE INVITED ME, SHIT!"

The Shredder swears all night and beats up his Foot Soldiers.

THE END 

Did you enjoy it? Review please!


End file.
